Brotherly Love
by felix222020
Summary: Sam has discovered anime, mainly Ouran High School Host Club! What will happen when Dean watches it too? WINCEST more warnings inside


**A/N Hey everyone! This is an idea that randomly popped into my head! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Ouran High School Host Club**

**Warnings: Lemon, language, Ouran spoilers, slight OOC on Sam and Dean's part**

Sam was entranced. With the Tv none the less. Usually that didn't happen, well unless he was watching porn, but this time he wasn't watching porn. He was watching anime. Some anime called Ouran High School Host Club. It was an odd show. Colorful with spazzy characters, cross-dressers and brothers who pretended to be in love. It was GREAT. Sam had been watching it all day. Him and Dean were in-between hunts and both had agreed to a couple of days off. Dean was out getting food (most likely trying to pick up a girl) and hadn't been back in a couple hours (most likely because of said girl). Sam had been getting restless so he decided to browse on demand, which led him to finding Ouran. He decided to watch it on account of its odd description. and two hours later lo and behold he was moving onto the 5th episode, which was about the two twins who pretended to be in love getting into a fight. Just as Sam finished the 5th episode Dean walked in with two bags of food.

Sam looked up from the end credits. "Your a little late"

"Ya I know. Met this awesome chick. We ended up hitting it off and she gave me, well, a blow job. But hey I got the food eventually."

Sam scowled. "Really, Dean? You should have called me first I'm starving I could have gotten something to eat somewhere close by"

"Sorry dude but I was a little busy"

"I'll say..."

"But hey she's got a twin" Dean said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'll pass thanks"

"Suit yourself"

Sam finished his food quickly and turned the TV on again.

"What are you watching?" asked Dean.

"Ouran High School Host Club" said Sam. "Now shhh"

"What ever dude" Dean said, sitting down next to Sam to watch.

Once the episode was finished Dean was in shock. "What is this shit?" he asked "And why is it so good?"

"It's called anime" said Sam

"Huh the shows kinda girly but they have some good pick up lines that I could use." mused Dean.

"Your seriously gonna use those?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Your crazy. You don't even act like Tamaki. He's a funny idiot and you are snarky tough guy." said Sam

"Hey! I could make it work for me! But anyways another thing that's appealing is that brotherly love thing the twins have going."

"Ya I know" whispered Sam

"It would be awesome if we could pick up girls like that. But most girls don't like that crap"

"Yeah yeah you don't need more random girls giving you blow jobs."

"Yeah true" said Dean "This last one sucked. Guys always give better blow jobs.

Sam almost fell out of his chair "You've gotten a blow job from a guy?"

"Well yeah. I'm bi haven't I ever told you that?"

"No must of slipped your mind" mumbled Sam, mulling over this new information.

"Oh wanna know something else?"

"What...?" said Sam skeptically.

Suddenly Dean got up, walked briskly over to Sam, tilted Sam's chin up, and put his face close to his brother's, just like the twins Hikaru and Karou did. "I've been DYING to fuck you."

Sam blushed. Was this really happening? Was his dream finally coming true? "Really Dean?"

"Really Sam."

"Cause, well I've been dying to fuck you too."

The minute Sam finished his sentence Dean captured Sam's lips in a heated kiss. Instantly Sam opened his mouth, letting Dean's tongue slide in. Dean instantly started to explore Sam's mouth. As soon as that became familiar territory Dean moved on to sucking Sam's bottom lip, which raised a moan from both men.

"More Dean"

"Whatever you want Sammy" Dean said moving onto Sam's neck. Sam moaned and started to unbutton Dean's shirt. Once that annoying piece of fabric was out of the way Sam caressed Dean's chest, stopping occasionally to pinch or tweak a nipple. Dean growled the fifth time his left nipple was tweaked and ripped Sam's shirt off, exposing the younger brother's chest. Dean moved his kisses downward to Sam's chest and abdomen, stopping occasionally to suck a patch of skin or to dip his tongue in and out of his brother's belly button. Sam moaned in protest when Dean suddenly stopped and stared down at the bulge in his little brothers pants.

"Aren't we a little excited eh Sammy?" Dean smirked

"Bite me" Sam growled

"That can be arranged" smirked Dean, lowering his head so he could bight Sam's shoulder.

"Please Dean" said Sam "I need you"

"Oh we're begging now are we?" Dean leered but complied by unbuttoning Sam's pants. In one fluid motion Dean pulled down Sam's pant and boxer's, exposing Sam's red and weeping cock.

"Little brothers not so little now is he" said Dean

"Just shut up and suck me" moaned Sam, moving to kiss Dean's neck so he would comply.

"Fine, fine." said Dean, moving his head down between Sam's legs. Sam opened his legs wider as Dean took the head of Sam's cock in his mouth. Dean sucked, licked and massaged Sam's balls until Sam was withering and moaning, begging to come.

"Not so fast Sammy" said Dean releasing Sam's cock.

Sam moaned, not impressed

"Cool your jets dude give me a sec" Dean said while removing his own pants and boxers revealing his own dripping cock. Dean placed three of his fingers in front of Sam's mouth and ordered him to "suck". Sam complied and made Dean's fingers nice and wet. Dean withdrew his fingers from Sam's mouth and positioned them over Sam's hole. He inserted one finger moving it in and out of Sam. He soon inserted another finger and yet another, properly preparing Sam.

When Sam was prepared Dean asked "You ready?" Sam nodded his head and Dean lifted his little brother's impossibly long legs onto his shoulders. When his cock was over Sam's hole Dean slowly eased himself into his little brother. Both men groaned from the intrusion, one form slight pain and one from pleasure. Dean gave Sam a few moments to adjust, then he started to thrust. On the fifth thrust Dean hit his little brother's prostate, causing Sam to cry out. After that Dean aimed for that spot again and again. After many thrusts and moans between the two of them Dean grabbed Sam's cock and started to pump his little brother furiously. Sam came. Hard. Dean hurst a few more times, and came deep inside his younger brother, all the while screaming "Sammy!"

Dean sat there for a few minutes, still inside Sam basking in the after glow. He pulled out of Sam with a small "Pop" and laid down beside him, pulling his little brother closer.

"That was amazing" said Sam in awe

"Yeah" said Dean

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Which of the twins do you think tops Hikaru or Karou?"

"Hikaru definitely cause he's older."

"Bull crap" said Sam drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review if you do you get a clone of Sam or Dean!**


End file.
